


The final confession

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Incest, M/M, No Smut, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Perché proprio ora, Lucius? Perché.Non mi riesce a staccare gli occhi da una macchia di sole, un riflesso sul mogano lucido della sedie di fronte a me. Sono in piedi da mezz’ora. La guerra è finita, perduta ed io sono sopravvissuto.Tre mesi fa si è tenuto il primo processo… io, mia moglie e Draco non siamo finiti ad Azkaban grazie all’intervento di Harry Potter in persona...





	The final confession

**The final confession**

  
  
  
  
  
_Signori della giuria, il reperto numero uno è ciò che invidiarono i serafini, i malinformati, ingenui serafini dalle nobili ali. Osservate questo intrico di spine._ *-V.N.   
  
  
  
  
  
_Perché proprio ora, Lucius? Perché._  
  
Non mi riesce a staccare gli occhi da una macchia di sole, un riflesso sul mogano lucido della sedie di fronte a me. Sono in piedi da mezz’ora. La guerra è finita, perduta _ed io sono sopravvissuto_.   
  
  
Tre mesi fa si è tenuto il primo processo… _io, mia moglie e Draco non siamo finiti ad Azkaban grazie all’intervento di Harry Potter in persona_.  
Ha raccontato ciò che Narcissa ha fatto per lui, in quella radura. Quanto a me… sembra proprio che il Ministero mi trovi più utile nella divisione Auror come informatore e conoscitore della più antica e letale magia Oscura, che chiuso a vita in una cella a marcire e meditare sulle mie colpe. Curioso come va il mondo, no? Ero assolutamente certo di finire ancora una volta là dentro e questa volta per sempre. Invece, eccomi in primo appello _assolto_.   
  
  
Severus è qui, di fronte a me dall’altra parte dell’aula, a differenza dei presenti che non mi guardano, ritto in piedi di fronte alla sedia cinta da catene che questa volta non occupo il suo sguardo penetrante non mi abbandona un attimo. Il lato destro del viso è solcato da profonde cicatrici, là dove i denti di Nagini hanno affondato crudelmente la presa. Sembra pallido e molto più magro del solito, è stato difficile debellare il veleno che aveva in corpo, si può dire che lo abbiano afferrato in tempo per i capelli… qualche attimo in più, ed era fatta, al posto di Severus sarebbe ora seduto qualcun altro. Ricambio il suo sguardo, quel viso olivastro mi acceca al pari della luce di quell’ignaro giorno di primavera che sembra deriderci attraverso le finestre.   
  
Provo una sorda gratitudine in fondo al petto nei suoi confronti, come un guizzo repentino, sospeso però. Quando sentirà cosa ho da dire, quando sentirà con le sue orecchie perché ho richiesto di venire ascoltato ancora una volta… probabilmente sul suo volto di sarà solo disgusto, e odio nei miei confronti.  
Va bene così.  
Questa volta la corte non si è riunita nell’aula sotterranea ed in qualche modo la luce del sole rende tutto dieci volte più difficile. Mi sento diventare rigido come una statua di marmo.  
  
Alla destra di Severus distingo Draco, il mio pallido Draco profilato come un miraggio contro una lama di luce obliqua che gli incendia i capelli, e scivola impietosa sull’evidenza della sua somiglianza con _il padre_.   
  
Prima che possa distogliere lo sguardo, con lo stomaco ormai dolorante i suoi occhi saettano in alto, dentro i miei, ed io muoio.  
  
Crollerò sul pavimento di quest’aula baciata dal sole all’interno della quale tutti questi maghi in tuniche nere e formali si consultano, prima di decidersi a dichiarare aperta l’udienza. Non siamo più in tempi di guerra, guardate come i volti sono distesi, guardate come nonostante tutte le nostre perdite pensiamo, scioccamente e senza neanche rendercene conto che niente di altrettanto orribile possa sfiorare le nostre coscienze.   
  
_Ah, quanto si sbagliano_.   
  
Poi il Ministro si schiarisce profondamente la gola, la sua voce è leggermente amplificata ed a quel segnale sull’ambiente cala di colpo un silenzio di tomba.  
  
Una goccia di sudore scivola dall’attaccatura dei miei capelli fino alla schiena, sotto gli abiti.   
Me ne sto ritto nel mio completo scuro, il mento sollevato.   
Ora gli occhi di Draco sono su di me, se mi voltassi so cosa vi vedrei: la dolcezza, preoccupazione e titubanza e _amore_ che io ho assassinato, per questo rimango con il collo voltato. La sua presenza mi fa molto più male di quella di Narcissa, ma continua ad essere un dolore dolciastro, il mio che affonda radici impietose in fondo alla schiena e non mi lascia andare.   
  
“Siamo qui riuniti oggi….” La voce del Ministro si perde nel tamburo che è il mio cuore, credo mi esploderà da un momento all’altro. Non guarda me, sciorinando quella apertura formale, e dichiarando nomi, rievocando circostanze dalla precedente convocazione. All’improvviso la gola mi si stringe, fatico a respirare.   
  
_Perché ora, Lucius? Che cosa pensi di dimostrare? Sei riuscito a cavartela, pensa a quanto sei stato abile in tutti questi anni, pensa a tutte le volte che avete rischiato e nessuno vi ha scoperti! Perché devi rovinare tutto ora? Taci maledetto imbecille!_  
  
Questa è la voce del panico, questa è anche la voce della ragione… io la respingo assieme al groviglio di domande che assale il mio cervello.  
C’è qualcosa di più forte di tutto questo, adesso. _Devo parlare_ , tradito da me stesso in un certo senso. All’improvviso ecco, gli occhi del Minsitro si posano su di me, numerosi altri membri anziani imitano il suo esempio… e c’è ammirazione lì dentro, qualcosa che non merito assolutamente, ne sono certo. Naturalmente, il Ministro _vuole proprio ricordare a tutti cosa ho fatto poco prima che Potter affrontasse Voldemort_.  
Alza la voce, con un colpo di tosse, il suo tono è ufficiale, denso.  
  
  
“… Il suo atto, Lord Malfoy è stato immensamente coraggioso, avete dimostrato una tempra eccezionale. Il signor Potter, che non è presente in quest’aula oggi mi ha raccontato con dovizia di particolari come lei abbia aggredito Lord Voldemort, _piantandogli_ …perdonate signori il termine poco formale, ma si, piantandogli un pugnale nel cuore, a rischio quasi certo della vita! Questo fa di lei un…”   
  
Un brivido più potente di tutto mi acceca, spazza via aula, facce, volti, tutto. Serro per una frazione di secondo le palpebre e posso sentire la mia bocca aprirsi… le parole rotolano fuori.   
  
“ _L’ho fatto per Draco_.”   
  
La reazione di quella folla di maghi non cambia rispetto a prima, naturalmente. I miei occhi sembrano pulsare nel cranio, mi impongo di respirare e mantenere la calma. Ora che ho fatto il primo passo… adesso va _meglio_.   
  
Il Ministro annuisce, quei suoi occhi pieni di orgoglio ufficiale scintillano nei miei, ed io vedo una strana ombra scura incrinargli i lineamenti in una specie di dubbio.   
Probabilmente sono bianco come un cencio e tremo, e lui si chiede se non sia il caso di farmi portare dell’acqua, e si chiede anche che cosa sto per dire, sembra quasi spaventato. Ho richiesto io questa seduta, asserendo che non mi sarei sentito in pace fino a che non avessi detto ciò che mi tormentava.  
Ah si.  
Ora di cominciare, vecchio mio. Ora di rigirare il coltello nella piaga. Draco, alla mia sinistra ora tace come tutti gli altri intenti a fissarmi. La mia bocca si apre ancora. Non ha idea di cosa sta per succedere, Draco… _non se lo immagina neppure._  
  
  
“Non l’ho fatto perché lui era un crudele tiranno ed una creatura spregevole… non c’era questo nella mia mente, mentre lo facevo ne’ niente del genere. Signori e signori della giuria, il fatto che avesse osato imporre il Marchio Nero a mio figlio in mia assenza, che gli avesse assegnato una missione suicida allo scopo palese di vendicarsi dei mie fallimenti _non furono_ i motivi per i quali gli ho piantato un coltello nel cuore.” Pausa.   
Tutti pendono dalle mie labbra, cento sguardi avidi su di me… nemmeno il suono dei loro respiri taglia quell’aula ed improvvisamente, del tutto a tradimento un ricordo tattile di potenza sconvolgente sale al mio cervello… una spirale fatta dai capelli, dalla pelle, dal _sapore_ di Draco, _mio figlio_ seduto a pochi passi di distanza da me riempie il mio cranio, saetta impietosa e poi se ne va. Ora la sua presenza è come una tremenda onda ammaliante, che sommerga ogni cosa… e lo strazio si rinnova dentro di me, sotto tutti quegli occhi ignari che attendono il _resto_.   
  
“…L’ho fatto perché aveva osato _toccare la sua vita_. Solo io potevo trascinarla nella direzione che desideravo, solo io potevo metterlo alla prova, blandirlo, sgridarlo, e di sicuro _io non gli avrei mai fatto rischiare la vita così_. Lo aveva messo deliberatamente, scientemente in pericolo con il preciso intento di uccidermelo sotto gli occhi in modo crudele e fu questo a farmi vibrare quel colpo con tutte le mie forze. Si, nel cuore di quel _bastardo_ la lama scese a fondo.”  
  
  
  
Il Ministro deve richiamare le folle all’ordine, un mormorio intenso e perplesso vola di bocca in bocca. Si stanno chiedendo perché sono stati convocati, visto che non stanno ascoltando alcuna rivelazione straordinaria, visto che sto solo offrendo considerazioni personali che ho già illuminato nel corso dell’udienza precedente.   
Il mio intero essere è come un grande occhio che scruta quei volti, anche se me ne sto immobile, in piedi posso vederli lanciarsi occhiate e per un attimo lucidamente, sommerso da un vivo senso di incredulità…penso: _andiamo, ma quanto siete tardi? Non vedete che è evidente? Non sentite quello che sto cercando di dire?_ Ma la sola persona in quell’aula che sembra aver capito qualcosa è Draco.   
Finalmente mi arrischio a guardare nella sua direzione. Sembra un coniglio braccato da una muta di cani, il suo sguardo vola da me a sua madre, incessantemente, poi mi trafigge… _ti prego_ dicono quegli occhi. _Ti prego non lo fare_.  
Il mio collo scatta di nuovo, interrompo quel contatto.  
_La volete messa giù dura?_  
  
_Volete che arrivi al nocciolo, che dica le cose nero su bianco? Va bene._  
  
Prendo fiato.  
Fisso un punto sopra la testa del Ministro, vicino al soffitto. Non ho pensato a _come_ avrei esposto la cosa, di fronte alla corte, non ho pensato a cosa avrei detto, in me premeva solo il bisogno cieco e terribile di mettere fine agli sguardi di ammirazione, al fatto che la gente _non sapesse_ ciò che ero. Eppure adesso dalle mie labbra escono parole che il mio cervello ripesca con strana prontezza, come se le avessi progettate per mesi e mesi.  
  
  
“ Mi risulta, signor Ministro che secondo le nostre leggi _l’incesto_ sia un crimine paragonabile all’omicidio.”   
  
Butto lì.  
Stupore sul volto del Ministro, sincero e profondo spiazzamento… ora il silenzio è di nuovo denso, sembra una gigantesca eco di quello stupore, per un attimo domina tu tutto. E poi…  
  
“ _Oh potente Merlino_.”  
  
_"NO! PADRE TI PREGO!_ ”  
  
Draco, a voce altissima sopra l’improvviso frastuono di voci eterogenee. Ho gli occhi chiusi. Non voglio vedere niente. _Niente_. Sento passi muoversi rompere le fila alle mie spalle. Quando alla fine mi decido a voltarmi, mi rendo conto che vanno verso Narcissa, adesso è celata al mio sguardo da almeno tre persone curve su di lei perché… _è svenuta_.   
Ha tenuto duro per tutta la guerra, anzi non è mai svenuta prima in tutta la sua vita nemmeno durante i dolori fisici più lancinanti eppure ora devono portarla fuori perché riprenda i sensi. Se ne occupano tre maghi, facendola galleggiare attraverso quell’aula di volti tramortiti, increduli, avidi. Il fiume acido delle voci e dei mormorii mi acceca. Il Ministro deve riportare l’ordine due volte, prima che tutto si plachi.  
I singhiozzi soffocati di Draco rimangono il solo suono udibile.  
  
  
Il volto del Ministro è completamente stravolto, così come quello del sottosegretario anziano seduto alla sua destra. Le sue mani tremano leggermente, e vedo come usi tutta la sua forza per riprendere un contengo adatto all’aula.   
  
Poi, finalmente parla di nuovo.  
  
  
  
“Lei… lei dunque si sta _accusando di…_ ”  
  
Ma la sua voce deraglia, e questa volta non può niente. Il sottosegretario sta per venirgli in aiuto, è un uomo rigido, sulla sessantina i cui occhi ostinatamente non si posano su di me, ma abbracciano il Ministro, poi l’aula intera.   
  
“ State trattando da eroe un _mostro_ , un orrore vomitato dai peggiori incubi e credetemi non lo merito. Cercai di mandarlo lontano, a Durmstrang tanti anni fa… ah se fosse partito forse si sarebbe salvato. _Lo amavo? Sa il cielo quanto._ Non mi scusa, certo e non cambia la sostanza delle cose. L’amore di un mostro, certo…ma lo amavo, e _lo amo_.”  
  
Sto parlando di Draco come se lui non fosse lì, a pochi passi da me in lacrime sopra il frastuono della corte. Mi sento il petto più leggero, pervaso da una sorta di liquido orrore che non ha il potere di ferirmi, però.  
_Finalmente marcirò ad Azkaban e Draco potrà avere la sua vita. Finita, è finita finalmente_.  
Al suono di queste mie parole, gli occhi del Ministro si voltano, fulminei dentro i miei… mai uno sguardo fu più denso di pietà, raccapriccio e pena al tempo stesso.  
  
  
“ _Allora anche io mi accuso dello stesso crimine. Mi avete sentito? ANCHE IO! Non mi ha mai fatto niente che non volessi con tutta l’anima, va bene? Facciamo schifo in due, d’accordo? E si, lo amavo e lo amo!_ ”   
  
Draco. Credo che tu mi abbia lanciato una maledizione senza perdono, la peggiore di tutte… questa gente non ha visto il lampo verde che mi ha schiantato al suolo? Non ha visto che sono _morto_ in questo preciso istante? Chiudo gli occhi sulle lacrime che mi inondano lentamente le guance.  
La voce di Draco è esplosa come una cannonata, echeggia ancora nell’aula.  
Ora si che il silenzio è completo e tremendo.   
Ora si che posso sentire i singhiozzi di Draco rivoltarmi l’anima.  
  
  
Non oso sollevare le palpebre, non posso. Draco dice ancora che _mi ama_ , lo grida su tutte quelle facce probabilmente inorridite e sconvolte. Un lento, folle sorriso affiora sul mio volto… ma è solo una specie di ombra pericolosa, mi affretto a reprimerla. So che a lui non deve essere sfuggita comunque.   
  
_Osservate questa corona di spine_.


End file.
